injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Fan Profile: Amehtyst
Please note that this is only a fan-made article about a character not actually confirmed for Injustice: Gods Among Us. Nothing here is cannon unless confirmed by the creators at a later date. Amethyst is a downloadable playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is labeled as a Power User. Biography Princess Amethyst's parents were murdered by the Dark Opal, and was sent to Earth under the name of Amy Winston. At the age of thirteen, Amy was attacked by Dark Opal and brought to Gemworld, her home world. She now fights as Princess Amethyst to protect her world. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Energy manipulation *Draining power Intro/Outro Intro: Amethyst rides in on her pegasus and dismounts him. She then readies her sword and shield for the fight. Outro: Amethyst mounts her pegasus and they fly off. Amethyst is then shown looking out from a castle in Gemworld. Gameplay Amethyst is useful whether from a distance or close-range. She isn't a strong character and prefers to use speed over strength. Character Trait Gem Sword: Amethyst will charge up her sword until it starts glowing purple. If she is interrupted while charging, she will have to start it over. When fully charged, the sword will glow purple, and all attacks involving it will deal more damage. Super Move Magic Jewels: Amethyst will charge forward, knocking back her opponent. In the cinematic shown, she is levitating a ruby, an emerald, and a diamond. She then kicks her opponent into the air and strikes them back to the ground. The ruby, emerald, and diamond will then fire a laser that blasts away at the opponent. Ending Superman definitely underestimated the princess of Gemworld. Now with his regime no more, Princess Amethyst returned home, only to discover the Dark Opal has as well. Though this time things went... differently. During the battle, the king and queen were killed, and Dark Opal got away. Amethyst continued to rule her kingdom, hoping to make the Dark Opal pay for his actions. Clash Quotes Basic *"For Gemworld!" *"I'm not pulling my punches." *"This is gonna be sweet!" Defending *'Amethyst:' "Are you doing anything after this?" Nightwing: "Aside from kicking you're ass?" *'Amethyst:' "Love you're hair!" Batgirl: "Thanks, sister." *'Amethyst:' "Gadgets don't make the woman!" Batgirl: "Always worked fine for me." *'Amethyst:' "How'd you get you're breasts so big?" Wonder Woman: "You seriously asking that now?" *'Amethyst:' "I can't believe this is happening!" Wonder Woman: "Yeah. Me neither." *'Amethyst:' "You're just a hunk of scum!" Black Adam: "And you are a foolish child." *'Amethyst:' "You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?" Scorpion: "I'll do better than hit, child." Attacking *'Nightwing:' "I'll take you to dinner if you can beat me." Amethyst: "Motivation gained!" *'Batgirl:' "They say diamonds are a girl's best friend." Amethyst: "First time I heard that one..." *'Batgirl:' "Hook me up with a winged horse?" Amethyst: "Maybe later." *'Wonder Woman:' "You'll need to do better to reach Amazon ranks." Amethyst: "Trust me, I can do better!" *'Wonder Woman:' "You're not so bad, kid." Amethyst: "R-really? Thanks!" *'Wonder Woman (Regime):' "Gemworld will fall to the regime!" Amethyst: "Not as long as I'm around!" *'Black Adam:' "You are too much like Captain Marvel." Amethyst: "I'll take that as a compliment." *'Scorpion:' "The battlefield is no place for children!" Amethyst: "And here we both are." Category:Blog posts